Not That Girl
by PleadingThe5th
Summary: Thinking I was too smart to fall for someone like Sirius Black was my first mistake.
1. Chapter 1: Shameless Shower Karaoke

Sarah and I were lying on Lily's bed, waiting for her to get out of the shower. Sarah, Violet, Lily, and I always had a sleepover the last month of the summer, except Violet couldn't join us this year because she was traveling with her rich, pureblood grandmother.

"And I-I-I… will always love you-oo…I…. " Lily's voice blared from the bathroom.

"Don't mind our eardrums Lils!" I yelled. Sarah giggled, and it went quiet for a second. We stared at each other with expectant smiles on our faces.

"AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

We both jumped and then bursted into laughter.

"Oh my gosh Lils! I literally just jumped out of my skin! Like I can't fricken' find it! Where'd it go!?" I screamed. Sarah and I were rolling on the bed uncontrollably, and before I knew it, Sarah had rolled off the bed. A new spout of laughter erupted from the floor as I peered over the edge.

"Oh my god!" Sarah gasped, rolling on the ground and holding her sides. "Oh my god, oh my god, I can't breath!"

Tears streamed down my face and my usual belly-laugh had escalated to a silent cackle.

"Me neither!" I barely got out, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to have abs after this!"

Sarah nodded her head and clapped her hands in agreement like a mute penguin.

"What's going on out there?!" Lily shouted from the bathroom, making us laugh even harder. "You better not have broken anything!" We heard the shower water shut off, and Lily emerged from the steamy bathroom in a towel, grinning. "You uncultured swine!" she huffed. "Whitney is a timeless classic. Have some respect."

Sarah pulled herself up by the side of the bed and peeked over the edge.

"Yeah, but you don't sound like Whitney," she snorted and started giggling again.

"Sarah and I were about ready to intervene. We thought a banshee was attacking you or something."

Lily adjusted her towel, trying to look offended.

"By the way Lils, you're an absolute _vision_ right now," I said, gesturing to her towel and glancing over at Sarah, who caught my eye and broke into a wide, mischievous grin. "You know who I think would absolutely love to see you like this?"

"A certain boy…" Sarah mused, wiggling her eyebrows, "with messy, dark hair."

"And a chiseled body," I said, lowering my eyes suggestively.

"You guys!" Lily squealed, throwing a pillow at us.

"Oh what's his face!" I continued grinning. "What's his name Sarah?"

"Jake…" Sarah made a thoughtful expression and dramatically rubbed her chin. "No, no…that's not right. What could it be Eva?"

"Aha! I got it!" I exclaimed. "James!"

"Oh, right, right, right," Sarah said, snapping her fingers. "James… McPotter-Pants."

"McHotter-Pants," I corrected, winking.

"Potter!" Sarah made a face like the universe had just aligned itself. "It's James Potter, Eva!"

"Oh! That's it! How could we forget?" I said, hitting myself in the head. I sent an innocent smile over to Lily who was rummaging through her drawers. She only looked half-amused. The other half looked…kind of deadly. But she was used to us teasing her about James, and she had never permanently injured us over it.

"I really don't know Eva. He's only one of the most popular and attractive guys in school."

"Also the biggest git," Lily interjected, settling on an outfit and beginning to change.

Sarah and I simultaneously threw ourselves dramatically back onto the bed.

"Why is it," I asked forlornly, "that all the most attractive and funny guys are gits and womanizers?"

Sarah sadly shook her head and looked over at me.

"Guess we're doomed to a life of eternal solitude."

"Or unattractive men," I pointed out. We both wrinkled our noses.

"You two are the most melodramatic people I know," Lily shook her head, smiling.

"But you love us," I reminded her.

"Of course I do, you adorable goofs."

"Love you too Mom!" Sarah teased, causing Lily to roll her eyes.

"How is it that I got stuck with the stupidest nickname?" she whined.

We shrugged, and Lily leapt onto the bed.

"Okay girls, what's the plan for today?"


	2. Chapter 2: Morning People

"FOUR MORE DAYS UNTIL WE GO BACK TO HOGWARTS!"

"Sarah…" I groaned. "I am going to kill you."

"Four more days!" she squealed again, bouncing on the side of Lily's bed, her golden, straight-cut bangs falling into her eyes. Lily and I both stirred.

"Morning people," I muttered.

"Hate them," Lily agreed.

"I think I'm dying."

"You know who I want to die? Give you one guess."

"James."

Lily was silent.

"Ok, not the person I was thinking of but yes."

For the past week, Sarah had been waking us up with how many days we had left until we went back to Hogwarts. Little did she know, I was on the verge of turning her into a toad, but first, I needed to figure out how to do that. Gosh darn it McGonagall. You failed me.

"Guys, I've been up for two hours, and I'm bored. Rise. And. Fricken. Shine." With each word, Sarah struck us with a pillow.

"I'll show you shine," murmured Lily, reaching for her alarm clock and throwing it at Sarah.

"Hey!" Sarah yelled, rubbing her arm where the clock had hit.

"Nice throw." I fist-bumped Lily.

"That hurt."

"Good," I quipped.

"Eva…" Sarah pleaded.

"Fine. FINE! I'm getting up! All sunshine and happiness," I scowled murderously at Sarah. I knew the difference between fully-awake-me and barely-awake-me was terrifying. I didn't care. "I hate everyone. Don't talk to me… coffee?" I turned to Sarah.

She chuckled.

"You are an absolute monster in the morning. Mrs. Evans made some this morning. Try not to kill anyone on your way down Mr. Hyde."

"Lils," I looked pleadingly at her. She sighed and got up.

"Coffee," she whispered.

We trudged downstairs, looking like a couple of regular zombies. Sarah, Lily, and I had all grown up in relatively muggle homes. Lils and I were both muggleborn, and Sarah was a half-blood who grew up muggle at the request of her mother. Violet was the only one of us who had grown up in a wizarding family. Her family had such a long history in magic it was known as a pureblood family. Whenever Violet came over to any of our houses, we had to explain what obvious things were to her like Whitney Houston or alarm clocks.

I sat at the table, holding onto my coffee mug for dear life and staring into its creamy depths. Honestly, it was mostly cream and sugar. Lily always made fun of me for it. I refused to look up from the off-white drink however. If I did, Sarah would start talking, so I had to pretend I was a Seer reading the coffee grounds in my mug. Professor Lola would be so proud. I glanced over at Lily who was doing the same. Sarah sat quietly across from us, waiting for us to wake up.

"Alright Goldilocks," Lily broke the silence after twenty minutes, yawning one last time and shaking her head. "What do you want to do?"

"I…"

"We need to go to Diagon Alley," Lily cut her off absentmindedly, and Sarah smirked at me. Once Lily had a thought, she immediately had to say it. To people who didn't know her, it must seem rude, but we were used to it. "First, Eva and I need to get dressed, then we need to find our Hogwarts letters so we can get what we need for this year, then we need to stop at Gringotts, then…" Lily had grabbed a pen and was making a list.

"Or…" I cut her off as I came back from taking my mug to the sink, "we could not make a list…"

"No!" Lily protested as I snatched the paper from her and threw it out.

"…and we could just wing it. It's so much more fun that way!"

"But we could forget something."

"I vote for no plan," Sarah smiled.

"I second the motion," I grinned.

"Looks like you're outnumbered Mom."

"Where's Vi when I need her," Lily groaned, exasperated.

"In France with all the French boys!" Sarah wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ooh-la-la!" I interjected, twirling around. "And you just know," I added, turning to face the girls, "she's gonna come back with six boyfriends and seventeen admirers."

"That is…very precise," Lily smirked but nodded. "Maybe she'll lend us a couple."

"But you already have…"

"Don't even get me started Eva!"

"James," Sarah finished for me.

"Why did Vi leave me with you two!" Her voice was muffled as she collapsed onto the table.

"You know you love us," I sang, earning a dirty look.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dog and Deer

We arrived in Diagon Alley and made our way to Gringotts.

"Okay, first we need to go to Flourish and Blotts," Lily was saying as we emerged from the bank. She looked guilty as she caught me watching her sneak a peek at a list. Then she placed a hand on her hip.

"Things always run smoother if there's a plan,"she stated defiantly.

"Lils, if you hadn't made a list, I would've been concerned."

We laughed and continued walking down the cobbled streets.

"Hey you guys, I'm also going to need to stop in at Madam Malkin's…for obvious reasons," I gestured to myself.

Lily and Sarah giggled.

"Uh…yeah girl," Sarah eyed me. "You're like an amazon freaking queen. You're taller than Violet now." Violet was the tallest of us…or used to be. Last year, I had been the shortest of my friends even though I had been average height. I used to feel like I was walking through a jungle of limbs when I was with them. Not anymore.

"We can stop there first," Lily said, pointing ahead to the robes shop. "It's on our way."

Sarah was still on about my new appearance.

"Honestly, Eva, I barely recognized you when you showed up at Lils'. You're gonna be a heart-breaker this year," she winked. Lily and I laughed.

"No but really," Lily nodded appreciatively. "We're going to have to take care of you until you learn how to fend off all the admirers… I have a lot of experience with that," Lily joked.

We laughed, but after a minute she added, "I don't think we can call her Janey anymore, Golds."

Janey was the nickname I had given to myself when I was younger. It was short for Plain Jane.

"I think you're right Lils," Sarah nodded.

"Well, you're the mom Lils. Why don't you name me?" I laughed, knowing the new nickname would never catch on, not after six years of Janey.

Lily scoffed.

"In your dreams! You and Sare are the creative ones. Sarah, you do it."

"Hmm…so much responsibility, so much…power. Amazon Freaking Queen is too long. What about…Wonder Woman?"

I shook my head.

"Still too long."

"Well, what if we just called you Queen then."

I wrinkled my nose but said, "Fine."

The name wouldn't stick anyway.

"Great!" Lily clapped her hands and smiled, looking at my less than thrilled face. "Come on then _Queenie._ Let's get you some new robes!"

Lily grabbed my arm and pulled me into Madam Malkin's. Unfortunately, she pushed the door a little too enthusiastically, and we ran head first into two, very solid, tall backs. Before the backs even turned, Lily looked over at me with a horrified expression, like a caged animal ready to run.

"Oh look who it is Prongs!" barked a deep, smirking voice.

"Padfoot!" the other voice chimed back with mischievous mirth. "It appears no one informed Lily that the _prince_ is supposed to come looking for the _princess_. Oh well, love, I can't blame you. I'd be eager to see me too. Come here and give your James a kiss."


	4. Chapter 4: Legs

James and Sirius grinned at each other, clearly pleased with themselves. I noticed that Remus was walking toward us from the back of the shop with a slightly concerned, slightly amused look on his face.

"Well Evans, come on," James smirked, nodding his head at Lily. "It's not like you to be shy."

"Shh," Lily silenced him, her eyes closed. She had a pained look on her face as she responded slowly, "I'm trying to think…of how to respond…to such an imbecile remark."

Sirius's laugh boomed through the shop.

"Do you have the scorebook Moony? Because I think Evans here just got another point."

Remus smiled, pulling a little black notebook from his back pocket. James grinned cheekily, not looking the least bit deflated as he messed up his hair.

"What are my standings Moony?" he asked, craning his neck to look over Remus's shoulder.

"Not good. Lily is up by twelve now," Remus remarked, adding a tally.

James winced.

"Guess I'll just have to pick up my game Evans," he winked.

"What game Potter?" Lily innocently asked over her shoulder as we started to make our way to the back of the shop.

"Make that thirteen Prongs," chuckled Remus, drawing another mark in his book.

"What? No! Don't count that! She's leaving! It doesn't count!" James protested, attempting to snatch the notebook away from Remus. Sirius was ignoring them as he lazily leaned against the wall, his gaze intense.

"Oi! Evans! Goldman! Who's your friend?" he broke his silence, not taking his eyes off of me. There was something in his eyes I had never seen before, a look that I couldn't quite place.

"Haha, Black," I rolled my eyes, cutting off Sarah, who, looking confused, was about to respond. "Do me a favor and don't be a git to your teammate and ex-girlfriend, ok?"

I spun on my heel, not waiting to see his reaction, but as I turned my back on him, I heard a gravelly chuckle.

"Alright then Evangeline," his voice carried an appraising, thoughtful, and undeniably sensual quality. "Alright then. See you later…Legs."

I whipped around, but the boys were gone, the bell on the door ringing in their wake.

Sarah stared at me, still looking confused.

"What?" I asked, looking to Lily for an explanation. "What?"

Sarah spoke up.

"Did he seriously not recognize you?"

I snorted.

"Oh no, he did. That's just his idea of humor," I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, I don't think he did Eva," Lily shook her head in disbelief. Then a giggle escaped her lips. "That's hilarious. He legitimately had no idea who you were."

"No…" I started to disagree. "But do you really think…? I don't look _that_ different."

"Not _that_ different," Lily agreed, "but maybe different enough."

"Definitely," Sarah interjected. "Definitely different enough."

"Well that's awkward," I concluded after a moment.

"For him," laughed Sarah. "Bloody hell, how many girls do you have to sleep with before you forget what your first girlfriend looked like?"

"Too many," I smirked. Sirius and I had dated each other in third year, though I still wasn't sure if it could be called dating. We had been thirteen, and all we had done was hold hands and fight about who was better at Quidditch. The only reasons I still said I had dated him were, for one, I could pull it out every once and while as a weapon, and two, if our relationship did, in fact, count as a relationship, I was the only girl who had ever broken up with the infamous Sirius Orion Black. Like hell was I relinquishing that title.

"Ok, we have to hurry!" Lily said, checking her watch. "We haven't gotten any school supplies yet."

Lily took Sarah and I each by an elbow, ushering us towards the witch waiting to take my measurements. Until we left the shop, however, my mind kept on wandering back to Sirius. He had dated me in third year because I had beaten him for a spot on the Quidditch team. Since then, he had made the team, and we now considered each other competitors, equals, and friends. But what happened today confused and worried me a little. I really hoped he had been joking. Really, really hoped. Otherwise, I had a sneaking suspicion things could get messy.

Thankfully, as we exited the robes shop, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour caught my eye, and Sirius flew from my mind faster than his new Nimbus 90.

"Oh Lils!" I begged. "Can we please stop for ice cream. Please!"

Lily looked at her watch, torn. One glance at Sarah's face, however, and she knew she was outnumbered.

"Oh, fine!" she huffed. "We're going to be late for dinner as it is."

"Yay!" I celebrated, giving Lily a hug. Then Sarah and I dashed off, leaving her in the dust. When we had all received our cones, we went outside to sit in the sun.

"I don't care what anybody says," I said, taking another lick of my ice cream. "Double Dark Chocolate is the best flavor."

"It's ok," shrugged Sarah. "But you never try anything new. Fortescue's has hundreds and hundreds of crazy flavors."

I shook my head.

"Chocolate is chocolate. He can keep his Magic Black Bean Bananza."

"I don't think that's a real flavor," Lily remarked, laughing.

"Sure it is. Bet you a Sickle on Godric's honor," I said, crossing my heart and grinning.

"Well let's just go in and see about that," smirked Lily, eager to prove me wrong. The three of us marched back into the shop.

"Ha! Looks like you owe me a sickle Janey!"

Lily couldn't have looked more smug.

"Alright," she finally sighed, hands on her hips. "Flourish and Blotts. Let's go."

"You're a task-master Lils," Sarah laughed, shaking her head.

"We have a heartless mum," I grinned at Sarah.

"You know what? I can't wait until Vi gets back to put you two in your places."

"Ooh. Mum's pulling the daddy-card Sare."

"The scariest of cards."

"That's right, and don't you forget it," Lily pointed at us. We walked outside and headed to the bookstore, our run-in at Madam Malkin's, forgotten. Almost.


End file.
